Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multifunctional products (MFPs), that support two or more of these operations, are also widely available.
Many of these printing devices are shared across multiple client computing devices. In order to manage multiple printing devices shared across multiple client computing devices, managing servers are sometimes used.
The ability for managing servers to perform such tasks as enrolling new printing devices in the network and establishing if an existing networked printing device requires maintenance can be important.